


The (After)Life of the Party

by Emotionalhyperbole



Series: Johnny Silverhand and V Being Horny on Main [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Humor, Jealousy, Lace Panties, M/M, Marking, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Panties, Piercings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Slut Shaming, Strength Kink, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, Trans V (Cyberpunk 2077), Verbal Humiliation, but that is my V's canon so, it's not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionalhyperbole/pseuds/Emotionalhyperbole
Summary: It's whatever, V tells himself- because really, it is. Johnny's loyal to V, makes it clear and well-known every time he let's the man take the reigns from his hands, trusting that V would never lead him astray. They're symbiotic in a literal sense, as well as a metaphorical one. V would know if Johnny was hurting, if he was angry, if he was feeling any particularly intense emotion, actually. The result of living in the same head for so long, he supposes.It stops being whatever when Johnny pretends to laugh at something she's said, purely so he can tilt his head back just enough to smirk at V, a look in his eye that shows he's perfectly aware of what he's doing
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: Johnny Silverhand and V Being Horny on Main [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094540
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	The (After)Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> All that positive feedback on my previous fic inspired me to write more porn lmao

The Afterlife is never truly empty, much less _quiet_. There's always music and people at the bar, a couple making out in a corner, someone throwing up in the bathrooms. The lights never go out, and the work never seems to end for poor Claire. V swears he's never even seen her go home...  
  
Despite all of that, however, Rogue's booth is always a guaranteed safe space. There may not be much in the way of a barrier, but the bodyguards certainly make up for it, ensuring that the "queen of the Afterlife" is given a wide berth at all times. V's not a fan of feeling like an exception to some elitist rule, being let in without so much as a word nowadays. Maybe it's because of Johnny. But, then again, probably not. If it were completely up to Rogue, he'd probably not be there at all, despite how much they've managed to reconcile.  
  
"You know how you get a drink named after you if you die in spectacular fashion?" V muses one night, sipping on something Rogue had recommended. "Do you think you get another one if you come _back?_ "  
  
"Why? You wanna make one for me?" Johnny chuckles, shoulders shaking and bumping against V's back.  
  
"Nah. I don't know shit about drinks, anyway," V says, "But what a fuckin' story that would be."  
  
Johnny laughs again, quiet and content as he downs the rest of his drink. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it up, passing it wordlessly to V who takes a drag before passing it back. His arm is still resting on the back of the booth's seat, behind V's head, who hears his metal fingers stop drumming against the leather once the smoke's in his lungs.  
  
He's been getting better with that habit of his, no longer needing another cigarette every few minutes to feel secure in his own skin. Not that it's much of a problem anymore, seeing as there's practically a transplant for everything with today's medicine, but that doesn't mean you can just treat your organs like shit. Or, at least, that's what Vik's told him, and what he subsequently told Johnny. A third shot at life isn't exactly something to take for granted, after all.  
  
"You know, I never thought I'd see the day where Johnny of all people mellows out," Rogue comments after some moments. V looks over at her, eyebrows nearly in his hairline because that sounded an _awful lot_ like something approaching a compliment. She smirks. "You've been a good influence on 'im, V."  
  
V grins right back, a little mischievous as he pats Johnny's thigh, preemptively stopping the cutting response he'd surely been ready to give.  
  
"Maybe I just wanted to relax for fuckin' once," Johnny says, a little grumbling in his tone, but good-natured all around. He's smiling like he agrees with the woman, though he'd certainly never say as much.  
  
"Oh, sure. And I'm the mayor of Night City."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The late evening gives way to night, and the Afterlife starts to fill up with more and more patrons looking to get fucked up. Johnny's at the bar, waiting for another round of drinks to arrive, when a woman with striking, blonde locks shows up out of seemingly nowhere. V can't get a good view from here, but by the way she's dressed, he can tell she isn't exactly local.  
  
Perfectly intact skinny jeans and shiny, PVC boots? Not a stain to be seen on her skin-tight crop top, nor a strand out of place in her perfectly styled hair? That's a corpo if V's ever seen one. Probably here for work, maybe searching for a story to sell to the screamsheets. Whatever, she'll get chewed up and spit back out onto the street within the hour.  
  
But then she's laying a hand on Johnny's arm and leaning in close enough that her flirtation is made obvious by the way she smiles and says something V can't hear, all perfect teeth and glittery lip gloss. V's eyebrow raises, but that's all the reaction he's willing to give right now. Maybe his hand tightens around his now empty glass a little, but so what? No one'll notice.  
  
"Looks like someone's out to get your man, V."  
  
Except for Rogue, _of course,_ because when does anything ever slip past her? V glances at her with a chuckle through his nose, shaking his head and trying his best to ignore the situation. The girl's new here, after all, hasn't been around long enough to catch onto what everyone already knows to be true- that Johnny's got a name written all over him, and it's certainly not _hers_.  
  
But then V glances over, and has to pause when he sees she hasn't left, yet. In fact, she's managed to pull Johnny's attention towards her, smiling wide as she talks his ear off and tilts forward to let her breasts spill out of her shirt a little more. V could laugh, honestly, if he wasn't starting feel a little something distinctly _possessive_ near his heart.  
  
_It's whatever_ , V tells himself- because really, it is. Johnny's loyal to V, makes it clear and well-known every time he let's the man take the reigns from his hands, trusting that V would never lead him astray. They're symbiotic in a literal sense, as well as a metaphorical one. V would know if Johnny was hurting, if he was angry, if he was feeling any particularly intense emotion, actually. The result of living in the same head for so long, he supposes.  
  
It stops being _whatever_ when Johnny pretends to laugh at something she's said, purely so he can tilt his head back just enough to smirk at V, a look in his eye that shows he's perfectly aware of what he's doing. V's own gaze meets his with much less amusement, an eyebrow raising in question as he leans back into his seat casually. It's a look the man knows well by now, one that says: _are you sure you want to be doing this right now?_  
  
Johnny grins wider, turning back to the woman when she places a hand on his metal arm- the metal arm _V made for him_ when they were getting his body back -and leans closer to take a look. V's jaw clenches. He hears Rogue laughing off to the side.  
  
"You know, I think you oughta go save him," She tells V with a knowing smile. "Looks like he might need some help with that... _situation_."  
  
V doesn't have to be told twice, setting his empty glass down on the table as he gets up, flicking some Eddies Rogue's way to cover for their drinks and making his way across the bar.  
  
The sound of his footsteps instantly alerts Johnny to his presence, evident in the way he looks over his shoulder, smug and ready to greet V with whatever teasing commentary he's managed to think up while this lady prattles on about something or other. V doesn't let him, though, sidling up next to him and shoving a hand down one of Johnny's back pockets as he looks at the woman with a smile faker than her tits.  
  
"Hey there," He says smoothly, crowding into Johnny's space until he sees something flash across her eyes as she backs up slightly. "Don't think I've seen you here before. I'm V."  
  
He reaches his hand out to shake hers, and he can pinpoint the exact moment she notices the tattoo on his arm. He'd covered up that godawful "Johnny + V" design that the other had come up with, replaced it with Samurai's logo and Johnny's signature instead. He knows you're never meant to get someone else's name tattooed on your body, but it's times like these that make him glad for doing so.  
  
"I... think I've miscalculated," She says after a moment, letting go of V's hand like it burns.  
  
"Yeah," V answers, grinning darkly as the poor girl turns tail and runs for the bathroom.  
  
Johnny's laugh makes V look up at him, but the sound he makes when he clamps down the hand on his ass, still in his back pocket, cuts it right off. The taller man looks down, still amused as ever, but with a dark look in his eye.  
  
"I think it's about time we head out, don't you?" V suggests, already giving Claire a look and a nod towards the drinks next to Johnny. She nods across the bar, grabbing them and walking over to Rogue's booth.  
  
"Oh? but the fun's only just begun," Johnny teases without any real intent as he follows after V's footsteps once the smaller man pulls away to pull his jacket on tighter and begin walking towards the exit.  
  
"Oh, I know," Is all V says before he's dragging Johnny out of the building by his dog tags.  
  


* * *

  
  
Things happen in a bit of a blur, after that. Maybe it's the alcohol that makes everything feel a little topsy-turvy, but then again, maybe it's just the fact that V's dragging him down into an alleyway and slamming him against a wall.  
  
"Havin' fun back there?" V mutters into his ear once he has Johnny pinned. He has to stand on his god damn _toes_ to be able to reach, with both of them standing up like this, and yet Johnny feels like he's been cornered. V's very _presence_ feels large and domineering.  
  
"A little," Johnny answers, hands moving up to hold onto V's waist. "Some corpo chic started comin' onto me, and all I could think about was how _mad_ my possessive-ass boyfriend was gonna be."  
  
V grabs his wrists before he has a chance to touch him, forcing them onto the wall, either side of his head. Johnny has to fight down a gasp at just _that_ alone, but it's a lost cause when V finally bites down on the side of his neck with what can only be described as a _growl_.  
  
"Seems I was right," Johnny grunts, a tipsy laugh following the words that only makes V work harder, biting down with more force and sucking the skin between his lips until the skin turns red, then starts to bruise.  
  
"You just like the attention," V says into his skin, pulling back to look up at the other man's face. It's dark, but he can still see the flush rising high on Johnny's cheeks, and not only from the alcohol in his system.  
  
"And _you_ like giving it to me."  
  
V shoves a knee against the wall, right between Johnny's thighs, forcing a groan out of the man's lips that he doesn't even try to hold back. V presses in closer, until their chests press together and Johnny's reminded of those piercings in the other's nipples that he adores so much. He'd love nothing more than to yank V's jacket and t-shirt off and give 'em a tug, just to rile the merc up, but- well, his hands are currently occupied.  
  
"Slut," V spits, and Johnny's already tattered pride is the only thing keeping him from moaning at the word alone, though his hips still buck into the pressure of V's body. His solid weight keeps him from getting very far. "S'that why you're always shaking that ass of yours when you walk? Tryin' to get everyone to look at you and know what a whore you are?"  
  
Johnny's head tilts back against the brick wall behind him, teeth gritting as he tries not to whimper like some cheap joytoy. God knows how much he wants to, though.  
  
"Well, I'm just gonna have to make sure everyone knows you're not available," V mutters against his throat, kissing his Adam's apple when it bobs with a swallow. Johnny knows it's merely a warning. "Let the world know you're taken, _owned_ \- _mine._ "  
  
There's a sharp nip of teeth against the sensitive skin on his neck, then heat as V licks and sucks until it blooms with a bruise that he wishes would _never_ heal. V's hips grind into his, laughing cruelly at the moan he lets out. His hard length is pushing up against him through their layers of clothes, his hands balling up into fists where they're held in place by V's hands. Such small hands, capable of such strength- it makes Johnny feel lightheaded.  
  
One of those hands lets go of his wrist, so he brings it to the back of V's head in order to pull him into a kiss. V allows it, surprisingly enough, but bites down on his bottom lip hard enough to have Johnny's legs shaking. He feels the mercenary's tongue pushing into his mouth, that damn piercing tickling against his own and wrenching another sound out of him. The hand that V removed snakes in between their bodies to cup his erection through his pants, kneading with the heel of his palm until Johnny gasps and groans and throws his head back.  
  
"Shut up," V orders, "Unless you _really_ want the world to know just what a slut you are."  
  
Johnny bites his lip, breathing heavily through his nose and trying to collect himself, reign himself back in and prepare for whatever V's about to do.  
  
Which doesn't work, of course, because he's moaning again as soon as V's knees hit the ground. The metallic clanking of his cybernetic joints meeting the asphalt makes him chuckle a little, but he's back to biting his lip when he feels his zipper being yanked down.  
  
"Aw, isn't that a pretty sight."  
  
Lace in V's favourite shade of red decorates his skin, the panties barely doing anything to cover him up. He'd worn them a few times before, seeing as they _were_ bought for him by V, but he's never actually worn them out of the apartment. He must have been planning for something like this, V thinks as he pulls his dick out.  
  
"Remember, slut, _quiet,_ " The merc reminds him as he gently strokes his cock. "Or I might just have to leave you like this."  
  
Johnny shuts his eyes tight and takes a deep breath to steady himself because _fuck_ , it's like every time they do this, he never knows what V's going to do or say next. It _should_ be terrifying, yet it only serves to turn him on further. Not even whiskey dick is a concern when V's the one touching him. It's almost romantic.  
  
The merc's pierced lips wrap around the head of his cock, and his hands go flying to grasp handfuls of neon red hair. He doesn't pull on it, or push his head down further, no matter how much he wants to. He knows that, if he's to get what he wants, he has to play by V's rules, and that means being patient. Which he's decidedly bad at, but nevertheless, he'll be damned if he doesn't _try_.  
  
"Fff- _V_ ," Johnny hisses when he feels a pierced tongue lapping at the tip of his dick, the warm metal ball teasing the slit and making his hips jump. V's hands press his body back against the wall, holding him in place. Johnny struggles against that hold, purely so he can feel how much stronger V is than he initially would've thought.  
  
They've come a long way since their first meeting, but V's oft-underestimated ability to absolutely wreck shop with his bare hands has remained unchanged. He remembers that first time they met, he'd been able to knock the merc over like a house of cards due to his weakened state, but the next time he tried, V had remained on his feet, barely even tilting over. He'd come to some interesting conclusions about himself that day.  
  
"V- V, _fuck_." He bites his lip again once he feels V start to move his head forward, slowly taking in more of Johnny's length and bobbing his head.  
  
V's mouth is hot, especially against the contrast of the cool night air. He hums around Johnny's dick as he swallows and opens up his throat and sinks further down. Johnny leans forward like he's been punched in the gut. V doesn't often try to take all of him, even if it's something they both enjoy immensely, and Johnny's starting to think it's because he _knows_ how much it can affect him.  
  
Johnny's panting for breath and trying to stay upright as best he can by the time V's nose touches his pelvis, burrowed in the curls that lead up to his bellybutton. V pulls back to gasp for breath and lick the steadily dripping precum from the head, then swallows him back down to the base with minimal struggle this time around.  
  
"Shit- I- _V_ ," He babbles, unsure of what he's even trying to communicate anymore. "Fuck, that- that's so good."  
  
V hums around him again, sounding like a chuckle, but with the tip of his dick buried down his throat, the vibrations have him seeing stars. He moans outright, tossing his head back and not even registering the pain that comes with the movement as he momentarily forgets he's leaning against a brick wall.  
  
Sweat runs down the back of his neck as V keeps bobbing his head. His thumbs press against his hip bones hard enough that Johnny's certain to bruise there, too, especially when he rubs little circles harshly into his flesh. Johnny's hands shake with the effort of not grabbing that fluffy, red hair and using that grip to fuck into V's mouth- he knows that the merc will just pull off entirely, maybe even leave him there with a mocking insult as he walks home, knowing he'll follow and beg for more.  
  
"V, I-" He struggles to catch his breath, get his words right. "I'm- _close_."  
  
He almost fears that V's just gonna pull off, leave him hanging since he _knows_ he hasn't been _that_ quiet, like he was supposed to be. But V simply groans, deep in his chest so that the vibrations of the noise are more intense, and Johnny swears he blacks out.  
  
He cries out as he releases into V's awaiting mouth, watching him work him through it with bleary eyes. The merc laughs as he grunts and tries to push him off once the pleasure becomes overwhelming, pulling off with a wet _pop_ and making a show of swallowing.  
  
With a kiss to his bruised and twitching hip, V tucks Johnny's length back into those pretty, little panties, zipping up his jeans for him while he struggles to come back down. When he opens his eyes again, V's standing there and smiling, pupils blown wide as he surely has something else up his sleeve, still.  
  
"Shit, V," Johnny pants into the man's shoulder when he leans forward. "Let's go home. Please. I gotta fuck you."  
  
V giggles. Johnny pulls back to look at him with confusion and mounting dread.  
  
"Aw, you thought I was gonna let you touch me?" V teases, and Johnny feels his mouth go dry all over again. "Not after that little stunt. No, we're gonna go home, and I'm gonna play with my favourite toy while you watch and think about how badly you want to be fucking me, only you're not gonna get to."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Hey, Rogue," V greets as he sits down in her booth, a shard in hand, ready to drop it off and collect his Eddies.  
  
"Hello, V," She responds casually, pausing to do a double take as Johnny slides into the booth to sit next the mercenary. "And hello to you too, Johnny. Nice necklace."  
  
Johnny furrows his brow, lifting his hand up to touch his dog tags at first- until it hits him, and he grazes one of the hickeys on his neck. V snickers as he hands over the shard, and Johnny can't even think of anything to say as he's suddenly caught the eyes of the other people sitting in the booth.  
  
But then again, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Johnny can't just sway his hips like that and expect me not to call him a slut. It's a bold move for a man with no ass, but it fuckin works.


End file.
